


Haunted

by DanaEliza



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Halloween Kiba decides the old Uchiha mansion is the best place to get girls to fall into his arms, claiming it his haunted. But this means Naruto is forced to come with and when he finds out it truly is haunted, will he actually stay? GhostSasuNaru, yaoi and for halloween, a day late :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> A day late for Halloween, but I don't celebrate it anyway :D Because Holland sucks like that :D Hope you will all enjoy my longest oneshot yet and just a warning, this involves sex with a ghost.
> 
> Enjoy!

'What? Are you a chicken?'

Naruto really wasn't in the mood for this, but of course had made Kiba talk him into this. Unfortunately as soon as he saw the mansion, this little trip lost its appeal yet again. It had been abandoned for years and the weather had definitely taken its toll on the building. Paint was chipping off the windowsills and the brick stones had faded into a greyish green due to being exposed to too much rain. It just had this eerie look that made Naruto shiver. Of course he didn't want to admit that he was a chicken, but yes, he probably was. He was scared out of his mind and he would not set foot in this house even if his life depended on it.

Gritting his teeth Naruto raised his back higher upon his shoulder and turned around, wanting to take the first step towards the exit of the gate, but was stopped by the rest of the group. They really wanted to go through this, huh?

'I'm not going in if Naruto isn't going in,' Sakura whined and now Naruto knew he was screwed, because it had been Kiba who had invited the girls. It was the dog lover who wanted them to join in and maybe see if he could score.

So now Kiba would make sure Naruto was going inside and would spend the night in this damn mansion. And there was the hand landing on his shoulder and pulling him aside to have a quick word. Kiba brought his lips very close to Naruto's ear while keeping a smile on his face for the girls as if nothing was the matter. 'You gotta go in with me, Naruto. You promised me that I was going to hang out with these chicks here and it happens that they want you there. Stop being a chicken and step in. You know all those stories are complete bullshit.'

Naruto risked taking a glance over his shoulder and noticed the giggling girls huddling up together. Some time ago Naruto might've seen the appeal in getting together with girls, but now it all seemed so pointless. Like they really were interested in Kiba right now. It was all because of this day, because of the mood the girls were currently in. The candy that had flowed freely and then of course the way too tiny outfits they were wearing that revealed too much skin. Sakura was wearing some kind of witch outfit with a small pointy head pinned to her pink hair. Ino was dressed as a little black kitty, only bothering with a headband with ears and a tail strapped to her back. Hinata had the cutest outfit of them all and Kiba had mostly been eyeing her. The little white dress and the angel wings… Surely the other two girls had talked her into wearing that.

The hand tightened on his shoulder and a hiss left his lips. Had he been staring too long then? 'Fine,' he gritted out and stomped towards the door of the mansion, but halted right before he actually touched the handle. Had he seen that right? His blue eyes stayed glued on the small window in the door, until the voices of his friends had gotten closer. Naruto shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought. He was just scared, that was why he had seen eyes appearing in the window. It probably was just a play of light since Kiba was trying to get his flashlight to work properly. Couldn't have happened.

'What are you waiting for, man?' Kiba complained and then pushed open the door by himself, it creaking under the weight it suddenly was under. It hadn't been opened in quite some time. The others followed the dog lover suit and Naruto eventually was left alone outside. This really was not a good idea.

But the questioning eyes of his friends eventually lured him in. It wasn't just Kiba he would disappoint otherwise, Shikamaru would be mad as well for being dragged here for nothing. The guy was already incredibly lazy, barely having worked on his costume at all. Or like not worked on actually. He wore is normal clothes and just a fake knife on his head as if it went through it. Seriously, the costume was a joke, but the guy hadn't wanted to come to begin with. At least the others had made some effort. Kiba was dressed, typically, as a werewolf, claiming it was his normal outfit during a full moon just to impress the girls of course. Chouji, who was actually having fun, munching on the candy they had collected, was wearing a Hulk Hogan outfit and it looked ridiculous, especially now that the moustache had food residue in it. And then it didn't help that he kept talking about Hulkamania…

Naruto was actually quite proud of his outfit, helped out by the lovely girls who had done the make-up. They had made him very pale and dirty and made sure it looked as if his throat was slit, covered in dry blood. Clothes were ripped and in front of people outside his group he would walk slow and with a limp. Yes, he was the perfect zombie in his opinion, but that didn't matter now. Wasn't going to help here, in this place that was supposedly haunted.

One shaky step and Naruto found himself inside the hallway, which was huge. Two stairs curved upstairs and met each other in the middle, moving out to the second floor. In the middle of the stairs was another door and two to the side as well. Spider webs were littered around the room, hiding several paintings from the eye that were hung all over the walls. Red carpet was almost worn off of the floors and wallpaper was torn off in several places. This house really needed some care, but no one was going to give it care now. Would cost too much money and no one was interested in this mansion anyway. The only thing they wanted to do with it was built now stuff on top of these lands and make this building disappear in a way. But someone wanted it to stay and didn't sell the land, so it was hear for teens to have fun in.

As Naruto's eyes roamed through the room, trying to take in as much as the light from the single flashlight let you, his eyes fell on one of the paintings. It seemed not only his eyes had fallen on it, because as he moved closer to it, the girls did as well, staring up at the man that was painted on it. He had been a handsome young fellow with eyes as dark as coal and hair midnight black, streaked with a blue glance. Skin as white as… Wait, was he seriously going to quote Snow white? Okay, that was disturbing, let's stop looking at the painting.

But as soon as he averted his eyes, he felt like the ones on the painting were moving with him. But when he checked, it was still as dead as before. A shiver ran down his spine and he tried shaking off this weird feeling.

As he turned around he noticed that the whole room had emptied out and that they all had moved into the next one. Quickly he made his way over to the door and stopped dead in his tracks when he felt a cold wind running over his exposed neck, almost as if someone was breathing down it. His hairs were standing up and he could feel the goose bumps rising on his skin. Slowly he turned around, afraid of what he would see, but once turned there was no one. Letting out a shaky breath he quickly hurried his way on, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

This really was no fun at all.

The group was just chatting away as Naruto reached them and Kiba was currently telling the girls the creepy story that made people believe it was haunted. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes at it, not believing it one bit and Chouji was still munching on his candy, the moustache now crooked on his face. Naruto on the other hand tried to avoid the story, not wanting to be bothered by it at all. He had heard it before and it had been one of the reasons why he hadn't wanted to come here. Another reason was that the mansion was just damn creepy.

The story was about the Uchiha family and how they had all lived here in peace, working hard and making a lot of money. Until one day the eldest son went crazy and killed everyone, except for his little brother, the one he did love, the one that deserved to live, because he wasn't rotten to the bone yet. The eldest killed himself and after that the youngest had never left the mansion. And they say that till this day the boy still roams the house, trying to find his family. You could still hear his calls sometimes, sobs mixed in… And then he felt the cold wind again, but this time it lingered longer, as if grabbing his neck and holding him fiercely. With a shriek Naruto pummelled against the group as he turned around and again saw nothing.

In unison the girls started to scream as well and Kiba grinned, thinking Naruto had been doing him a favour since Ino had jumped into his arms for safety. But in fact Naruto was just damn scared. What the hell was going on here?

'Nothing to be afraid of, guys,' Shikamaru murmured bored and walked on through the room, making a line on the dusty dining table. It was still set perfectly, silverware shining against the dust. There wasn't much in this room except for the table and the big chandeliers hanging above it. It looked expensive and it was a miracle it hadn't been robbed clean from this place.

They all continued on, walking towards the second door in front of them to move on to the next. There wasn't a real plan, just them hanging out until it was morning and they could go home. Why couldn't it be morning sooner?

And that was when it all started. No one had truly believed this place was haunted. But the shaking of the chandelier had said enough and there was no one currently close enough to it to be doing something. First blames were made, thinking Kiba was playing a trick on them, but when the guy denied. Well, they ran.

They all ran to different places, flinging themselves through doors they did not know where it led to. Screams could be heard from all over the place and Naruto tried to find one of them, one of his friends, but every time he got close enough, they would run away again. What Naruto didn't know was that they kept seeing things moving, stuff flying through the room and vases shattering against the walls. He was safe mostly.

That was until he finally reached the front door. He was standing right in front of it, breathing heavily, but this was it. He only had to reach out and open the door. Naruto was so close…

But then he heard a creaking on the floor. Turning his head towards the noise he was met with a sight he never had anticipated. The painting he had been staring at before came flying right towards him and with a girly shriek Naruto flung himself up the stairs and ran as if his life depended on it. Turning around he noticed the painting was still coming his way and now other furniture started to move as well. Small tables were shaking, vases falling off them to the floor.

There must be a way out! A way to escape. The only thing Naruto could think of, that seemed like a perfect idea, was opening another door and lock it. Paintings couldn't come through doors, right? As the noise died down Naruto let out a soft sigh and then realised that there also hadn't been any screams anymore. His friends? Were they gone already? What had happened to them?

Maybe it was smart to check his surroundings first and then stress about his friends, because was he sure this was a safe place?

Pressing his back against the door, his eyes could now take in the room he was in. It was a bedroom, just as dusty as the rest of the house and clearly unoccupied. The drapes were slightly torn of, letting in some moonlight and lit up the place as best as it could. Didn't improve Naruto's mood though and had it suddenly turned colder here? His eyes moved through the rest of the room as he wrapped his arms around his body to warm himself up and firmly kept his back pressed against the door. Maybe running into this room wasn't such a good idea after all.

Suddenly it was like nails were scratching against the wood of the cabinet to the left of Naruto and wide blue eyes shot towards the source. He didn't see anything, but his whole body was shaking. His breath was now coming out in small white puffs. It had gotten really cold here…

When Naruto was sure the noise wasn't coming back and there wasn't something flying his way again, he dared turning his back to the front again and what he saw then, made him freeze completely.

Dark eyes were staring right back at him from way too far into Naruto's comfort zone. It was like this person was hanging all over him, lingering way too close. This was a time to scream, but Naruto just couldn't find his voice. Not when cold hands ran over his arm until they reached his shoulders and teased his neck. And then they were firmly placed right beside Naruto's neck, as if to trap him from escaping. Leaning a little back, Naruto could make out a slight smirk on the lips of the person. But there was something strange about him. He seemed almost translucent, but how could Naruto then feel him? Was this some kind of weird costume?

And then Naruto realised he recognised the man. That he had been staring at him before and had been attacked by him later. Opening his mouth he let out two little words, his eyes still wide in fright. 'The painting…'

The smirk grew and the man cocked his head a little to the side as if to study Naruto a little better. 'Indeed. Saw you staring before and decided to have a little fun. You enjoyed what you saw, right?' His voice sounded strange, kind of hollow and there was no echo in his voice. Almost as if it wasn't truly there, but he had seen the lips move. He had certainly said something.

'But how can you be here? That painting was made centuries ago,' Naruto replied, sounding a little breathless. He was feeling a little tired, but fear kept on spiking inside of him. It kept him focused on the male in front of him, because he didn't want to lose sight of him.

One hand slipped down and the man looked off to the side, as if he was thinking about something. 'It has been painted a while back indeed.' Dark eyes looked up at him sharply then. 'But I thought you knew the story or at least that people keep spewing around. Your friend obviously did. Telling it to those females to talk them into his arms. They are all lies though. It's not the way how the Uchiha family ended in this place.'

Okay, now Naruto was surely freaking out. This guy was saying he was an actual Uchiha? Like the ones that got killed by some lunatic brother? What if this was that brother and he was going to kill Naruto now, because he wasn't quite done with his killing spree? For the first time since Naruto had seen the man a scream tumbled off his lips. Shutting his eyes firmly he kept on screaming and screaming until the sounds were suddenly muffled by none other than the ghost's lips. What the hell? Eyes shot open and confused Naruto stared at him, wondering how this could happen.

Breaking the awkward kiss, the Uchiha leaned back again, eyeing Naruto suspiciously. 'Are you gonna shut up now?' he questioned annoyed. 'It's not that I don't like you being scared, but the screaming is incredibly irritating.' Shaking his head a little, he turned his head away, biting his lip as if to keep in some words he truly didn't want to say. 'Anyway, as I was saying. The Uchiha family did not get killed by my brother. They are just rumours. We all caught the plague since everyone had it back then and we all died. I was just the last one to go and got stuck in this place.'

Letting out a breath Naruto stared back at the Uchiha and saw that the dark eyes were glaring at him, as if he should be asking some questions or something. 'Uh, how come you are stuck here?'

Satisfied with the asked question, the Uchiha continued. 'Because I didn't feel like going and when you don't go into the so called bright light, you are stuck to this damn place.' The room seemed to be getting even colder as the Uchiha's mood got worse and worse. But then something in his dark eyes lit up. 'One benefit though. During Halloween I get to feed off of people's fear and it makes me stronger. That is why I can touch you today. It's also why I liked you the most out of all your friends, because you were scared as soon as you set foot into my house.' The smirk was back and he got closer, looming over Naruto now.

'So what are you going to do to me now then?' Naruto questioned, his lip trembling lightly as blue eyes looked up into black, tears prickling them.

That seemed to surprise Sasuke and his eyebrows were crunched together as his eyes moved towards the floor. His image seemed to waver slightly as he moved back a little, floating over the floor rather than walking. 'Got what I want from you already. I got as strong as I can get, so now I can touch things and have fun with that, but can't leave this house.' His eyes then moved up to Naruto's face again and only then did the blonde realise the Uchiha didn't even blink. 'Do you have any suggestions?'

Suggestions? 'You could let me go and then you could have fun in the house,' Naruto offered with an awkward smile, his back pressing against the door a little harsher, hoping it would suck him up and drop him down on the ground right before the mansion. Why had he agreed on going in again?

'That's no fun,' Sasuke stated simply and moved a little closer again, the air around Naruto's body getting colder and colder again. 'What's your name?' he questioned sweetly, moving a strand of hair out of Naruto's face as he let his fingers brush against the make-upped skin.

'Naruto,' he breathed out, his following the translucent hand that was still sliding over his cheek and then down to his throat, teasing the skin lightly with his cold fingers.

The Uchiha's face moved closer and closer, noses almost touching now. 'Naruto…' the ghost replied as if to taste the name. 'I'm Sasuke,' he added with a coy smile. 'And I believe I would like to kiss you again and this time you'll respond accordingly. After I have more plans and I do hope you will comply. I died a virgin and have been one ever since and I'd like to make up for that.'

'What?!' But before Naruto could question it even more, lips were on his again and this time he could really feel how cold Sasuke's body really was. Such a nice name really… But that is not something he should be focusing on! Wasn't this rape?! Seriously, was he going to be forced into this by a ghost? No one will believe him when he tells this story.

That thought went out the window once that cold tongue slipped inside his mouth and roamed through it , tasting every bit that Sasuke wanted. If he could even taste that is… Could Sasuke even feel right now? The strange thing about this all was that Sasuke's touch was so soft as it slid over his skin and under his shirt, pushing it up to get more access. And it was so different then when normal people touched him, if that was the right way to call them. The cold hands made him more sensitive on one side, but on the other made him feel a little numb as well. His skin was prickling, trying to warm itself up again, but Sasuke wouldn't let it.

And then suddenly the lips were gone and the pressure of the fingers as well, while Naruto had finally started enjoying all this. Although he really was pushing back reality and not think about the fact that Sasuke was a freaking ghost!

Slowly blue eyes opened again, forgotten when they had even closed and search around the room for Sasuke. The almost invisible form was standing by the bed, trying to get the duvet as dust free as he could. It gave Naruto the opportunity to really look at Sasuke. The guy was really handsome, probably only a few years older than he was, maybe not even. The straight nose, thin lips and then those dark eyes that seemed to captivate you whenever they locked gazes. Another shiver ran down Naruto's spine, but this time for different reasons. Sasuke was truly beautiful and he wanted Naruto for whatever reason. It was very wrong, but he also felt incredibly flattered and a little turned on by it all.

Making his way towards the bed as well, Naruto kept his eyes on Sasuke, noticing how the black orbs moved over to him slightly. The clothes Sasuke was wearing seemed to slither off, sliding to the floor without as much of a raised hand. That was a very easy way to undress. And now Naruto could stare at his naked form as well. A sigh left his lips when his eyes moved down. Well, it seemed ghosts could get an erection.

'Today is the only day I can feel the most primal things and you have no idea how long I've been wanting to touch someone,' Sasuke started speaking again as his hands reached for Naruto, unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing and letting it slide off. 'No one seemed right before, but the way you felt was just too amazing to let you pass by. I do apologise for forcing you into this, but you could grant me a wish, right?' The words had sounded far softer than before and it almost took away the hollow sound Sasuke's voice had.

And that was what Naruto truly gave into. The soft eyes and the lips slightly pouted. Sasuke's hands hadn't stopped working on getting Naruto naked and before Naruto could even think about answering, he was already bare. So instead of answering with words, Naruto did it with touches, reaching forward and putting his arms around Sasuke's neck, lips going back to claim the others into a soft kiss.

It had surprised Sasuke, but it was pleasant and willingly he responded to everything Naruto did, arms going around the blonde's waist and pulling him backwards towards the bed. As soon as Sasuke's knees hit the bed, they toppled forward, landing on the soft duvet as dust was thrown upwards due to the impact. But both guys couldn't care less, still focused on kissing each other as Sasuke's cold hands caressed every bit of Naruto's skin he could touch.

Somehow the paleness of Sasuke's skin fitted with how cold he felt against Naruto's skin. Everywhere Sasuke's fingers touched, goose bumps formed and Naruto couldn't help but let out soft gasps of pleasure. At this point he was welcoming the cold, wanting to feel more of it and of course Sasuke didn't let him down.

Cold fingers were wrapped around his length and a breathy moan escaped his lips as the cold immediately rushed through his heat. His hands tightened in the sheets beneath them, trying to make some of the cold go away. It kind of hurt now, but even that didn't bother him. This truly was a once in a lifetime experience. Now Naruto understood why people played with ice cubes during sex. It made you more sensitive and against his heated skin it was an amazing feeling.

As the fingers moved back and forth over Naruto's length, squeezing at the tip, Sasuke was just enjoying the view, never having seen anyone experience sex before. He had masturbated when he was alive, but sex just never happened. But the pleasure on Naruto's face was a sight he never had expected. It made him speed up the pace, have his fingers slide across his length faster. The sounds increased more and more with every stroke and at some point Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. With a groan the Uchiha suddenly disappeared, making Naruto topple forward and land face first into the duvet.

Quickly Naruto raised himself up on his hands and looked around, scared Sasuke might've run off, because he changed his mind. But then cold hands landed on his ass, stilling his body and he could feel a cold finger slid between his cheeks. A shiver ran down his body as he pushed his ass back against the finger, enjoying the feeling probably a little too much. Why was he suddenly so willing? Normally he wasn't this easy, but Sasuke just kissed him a few times and here he was, on his hands and knees, ready to be taken at any minute now.

And then the feeling changed. It wasn't a finger that was teasing his hole anymore, but something far softer and a little thicker. Sasuke's tongue wasn't wet like it normally is, because he doesn't need saliva for anything. But it wasn't unpleasant this way. The cold of it made the slight sting of pain ebb away and eventually Naruto was still moaning into the sheets, hands clutching it tightly.

They didn't have any lube to really make this easy, but they both weren't really able to wait anyway. Naruto's skin was so numb that he needed anything to make him feel again and Sasuke was just eager, very eager. So when Sasuke got behind him, looking down at Naruto with half lidded eyes and his image wavering for a moment, he pressed in a little too quickly.

Naruto moaned out in pain, trying to move forward and get away from the intrusion, but Sasuke kept him still, keeping his length inside with all his might. Slowly the sting went away again, but now Naruto could truly feel how cold it was. His whole body was freezing up now and he couldn't stop shivering. His body was resisting this as best as he could, the prickling sensation back and trying to heat his body up again. And that was what made Naruto forget the pain.

A breathy moan left his lips as he started leaning back against Sasuke's hips, giving him a hint on moving. And that was what Sasuke did at that point. Moving his cold length back out and pushing himself back in. His walls were numb now, barely registering the feeling of being filled, but the deeper it went inside, the more the prickling feeling rushed up. Inside he was far more sensitive than usual and he loved it when Sasuke reached back in, pleasuring him in the most special way. This was something he definitely wanted to do again…

And then it got better when Sasuke started making noises, soft groans spilling from his lips every time he slammed his length back in. Naruto could feel Sasuke's length twitch inside of him and it made him wary of what was about to happen. The sounds increased more and more and in response Naruto clenched down his walls, trapping Sasuke's length inside. And that was when Sasuke's body shook and his strength began to waver, body disappearing and reappearing again, filling Naruto at random moments until he came down from his high.

Sasuke's body stilled, keeping his hands on Naruto's lips to recover from what just happened. The blonde looked back over his shoulder and their gazes met. A lazy smirk formed on Sasuke's lips and he leaned forward, his cheek landing on Naruto's back.

No words were shared, but of course Sasuke was aware of the fact that Naruto hadn't finished yet, so his hand moved down again and grabbed his length a bit rougher, stroking it at an even pace, thumb swiping over the head and squeezing when his hand moved back down. Something he had once enjoyed and with the sounds Naruto made, it was approved of.

Naruto kept on moaning as his hips moved forward to meet Sasuke's stroking hand, the cold now really getting to his heated length. The contrast was so big and due to being overly pleasured, Naruto drooled down on the bed, not having the mind to focus on licking it away.

With a load moan leaving his lips one last time, drawing it out as long as possible, Naruto came all over the duvet below, the hand squeezing around the head roughly to milk him dry.

Tired gasps were still leaving Naruto's lips when Sasuke finally slipped his softened length out and rested his body back, his image wavering more and more now that a lot of his energy was gone. His dark eyes were still focused on the blonde, wanting to see what Naruto would do next.

The blonde raised himself up a bit higher and then let his hand move back to the crease of his ass. A confused look strained his features as he glanced back at Sasuke, eyebrow raised in question. 'Didn't you come?' he asked.

A smirk formed on Sasuke's lips again as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, a soft laugh leaving his lips. 'I don't create any sperm anymore. But don't worry, I did come and it was amazing.' His smirk had turned into a lazy smile, already remembering the moment they had just shared. Losing your virginity certainly was amazing.

That actually kind of reassured Naruto, but he should've known. Actually quite pleasant that nothing was coming out of you afterwards. The blonde moved backwards and snuggled against Sasuke's body until he realised how cold that was. Quickly he moved away and put his clothes back on. The make-up was smeared out all over his face, but he didn't know, so Sasuke wasn't going to mention it. Not like the Uchiha cared anyway.

'I guess I should go back to my friends now,' Naruto murmured, unsure on how to end this moment. It felt so final.

Sasuke nodded at him, eyes focused on Naruto's face. 'Your friends are waiting for you outside. Probably called the cops already, so you should hurry.' And with a hurt look crossing Naruto's face the blonde turned and walked towards the door, feeling like he was dismissed now. 'I do hope you will come visit me more often. I might not be able to touch you, but you can see me during the other days of the year. Would be nice not to be alone anymore.'

Naruto halted in his steps and glanced over his shoulder, only seeing Sasuke back as he was still sitting on the bed. He was invited to stop by again and somehow that made Naruto's heart flutter. Turning his way again, he unlocked the door and stepped outside, but before he closed it again, he answered.

'I'll see you tomorrow then.'


End file.
